Goodnight Mr.Tom Wiki
Welcome to the Goodnight Mr.Tom Wiki (unofficial) The wiki project on the book Goodnight Mister Tom. IMPORTANT WRN! This is a school project and it is intended to be for none more than me and my school. Please do not try to edit this page or any articles on it. If you think that there is something really wrong with my text please send me a message and I will see if I can fix it. Tips and tricks are also appreciated. Thank You! -JAMES (ADMIN) Book info it was first published 1981 by Kestrel Books, written by Michelle Magorian. By James Thuresson Here we will discuss and follow through as I read the book. I will analyse and give my own opinions. This index will take you to any article in the wiki: ARTICLES CHAPTER LOGS AUTHOR BIOGRAPHY Social diagrams new part Summary Review Tom Oakley Tom is an old man with white hair and beard. He is described with a bit of a grumpy look. An old man who lives by himself with the company of his dog. He is lonely as his wife and child has been dead for a long time. He is asked one day to take in Willie and give him shelter, since he has created a routin for himself he reluctantly accepted. Tom shows William around and He notices that Willie has bruises all over his body. Tom grows suspicious and thinks that he gets abused by his mom back in London. Tom does not like abuse or violence and therefore he gets furious and says that he will never lay a hand on a child. Tom is, in the beginning, a grumpy man but he develops through out the story to a caring and loving man. This is because of William the boy he is taking care of. Everybody sees him as a grumpy man but deep inside he is a nice person, this is shown several times in the book but mostly when he is at the town meeting when the war starts (see CHAPTER LOGS for more information). His nice inside is revealed after a while with Willie because he has to be like a father to the boy. Tom is very important in the story because with out him the star of the book (Willie) wouldn’t learn or develop in the same way as he did in the book. Because William's father died Tom becomes the closest thing to a father that Willie ever had. It is also the story about Tom and his wife and child that died which creates a special bond between Tom and Willie since they both can relate to each others problems. I like Tom very much because of his generosity and kindness. I also like him because he is a very interesting individual and could not be left out of the book. I like that Tom was very grumpy in the beginning and tried to stay away from getting emotionally attached to Willie because he knew the boy would have to leave. But after every chapter you can clearly see that he gets to like Willie more and more. In the end of the book he travels in to London just to check up on Willie. This shows that he clearly loves Willie. Sammy (The Dog) Sam is Tom's dog. William is afraid of the dog at first because his mother has told him that they are very dangerous and that he should stay away from them. But Tom shows him that the dog doesn't want to harm him, in fact it wants to play with him. Willie Beech William is a small boy with brown hair. He has got many bruises from his mother’s abuse, the bruises are often located on his legs but he usually covers them up with his socks and trousers. He is a very quiet and shy boy so you do not see him laugh or smile a lot in the beginning of the book. He wares the same clothes for a few days in the start of the book but then Tom gets him some new clothes because the clothes he already have don't fit the weather. William is a very sad boy; he is tense and back-drawn. He was evacuated from London to the countryside, to a little village called Little Weirwold. He was taken in by Tom and taken care of. William's mother was mistreating Willie before he was evacuated to Little Weirwold. Tom dislikes this as he doesn't see violence as the way to solve problems. William is shy to begin with but grows fond of his host. William is the most important character in the book since he is the star of the book. He is also the character in the book which creates all the problems and is in all the main events of the book. He changes the most through out the book and learns a lot from being evacuated to the small village. He also creates the mystical effect by being a boy who knows very little about the world we are living in and trying to adapt to a new environment. This makes the bigger part of the humour in the book which means that the book would lose most of its charm with out this character. I like William because of the humour and all the topics he creates as a character in the book. I think that the character isn't so realistic because of the way that he is presented, a little boy from the capital who hardly knows anything. It makes it feel strange with a character so unknowing about the world. But at the same time the book would not be the same with out him. My favourite part of the book is actually a scene with William and it’s when he gets his first friend ever. This is Zach and they keep on evolving through out the book. Zach Wrench Zach is a bit taller than Willie he is the same age as him as well. He wares a multi-coloured jumper which is a bit too small for him. But Zach does not care too much about appearance. He talks a lot and is often the centre of attention I think this might be because he likes theatre and drama a lot. Zach is very different from the other characters in the book because all the other characters feel very serious while Zach is very happy and always seams to be the fool. But this is good because he makes the book be less of a sad serious book to a book of all kinds. Zach is very important in the book mainly for the reason I mentioned above, he makes the book interesting and not so dull all the time. Zach also plays the important role as Willie's first and best friend. This makes Zach one of the most important characters in the book. Zach is very like Willie in the way that he is in the most of the main events in the novel. I think Zach is very funny and brings a lot of laughs in the book. He is my favourite character in the book because he is very relaxed and laid back which makes him feel very natural. This is why the book is very sad in the end when Zach dies. He feels like a realistic character, he seems like the guy who always plays the fool. Mrs Beech There is no detailed physical description of the mother in the book but I think that she would be a tall, slim woman with a straight back and a very formal look. She is a widow who lives in London; she is the mother of William Beech. When Willie is evacuated she sends with a bag with clothes, belt and a letter to the person that will shelter the boy (or as we know him 'Tom'). In the letter she explains that Willie is a mean boy and that the belt is intended to steer this boy back into the right direction. As a mother she is very abusive to Willie. Front cover Resources Book :Goodnight Mister Tom, by Michelle Magorian Author: http://www.michellemagorian.com http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michelle_Magorian Category:Browse